Tree versus Octopus
by DerpCakes
Summary: When Tako Luka and Miku-Tree get into a fight over their master's, their friendship is put on the line. Can Gumi and Teto help the two repair their friendship? Written for English Class.


Our story begins at the Vocaloid Mansion. One day, two normally very good friends, Tako Luka and Miku Tree, were sitting, talking (or as close to talking as an octopus and tree could get) about their owners, in the living room. The two creatures were by themselves, with most of the other Vocaloids working on their new V3 voicebanks. Currently, the topic was about the song Magnet, by Megurine Luka (Tako Luka's owner) and Hatsune Miku (Miku Tree's creator).

The discussion soon turned into a heated argument as the two creatures began to disagree about the amount of lines their respective owners had.

"Luka had more than enough lines! Mistress Miku definitely should have gotten more lines," Miku-Tree cried, her leaves shivering violently with anger.

"Nuh-uh! Miss Luka is always upstaged by Miku because she's so 'cute' and everyone likes her! It's really dumb!" Tako Luka replied, her tentacles squirming around in anger.

"Well, that's what you think! 'To each his own' as Mistress always says!" Miku-Tree responded, and with a haughty turn, hopped away.

Well, she almost hopped away.

Instead, with both creatures twitching and shaking in anger, Miku-Tree accidentally hopped onto one of Tako Luka's tentacles.

Tako Luka let out a mighty screech, one that would have busted any normal person's ear drums. Instead, Gumi, the green haired, realistic sounding Vocaloid, heard, and covering her ears with her hands, appeared in the doorway, amazed at what she witnessed.

Tako Luka flew at poor, unsuspecting Miku-Tree, a pink blob amongst the furniture. She knocked Miku-Tree over, and began pounding on her head and limbs with her tentacles formed into grotesque looking fists.

Miku-Tree screamed out in pain and annoyance, but when Tako Luka bit one of her branches, Miku-Tree began to cry. The ever watchful Gumi decided that it would be a good idea to make her appearance known to the two creatures, and swooped down to grab Miku-Tree. Holding the injured creature to her chest, she scolded Tako Luka.

"Now you listen here Tako Luka. I don't like scolding people, but I think you need this. Hey! Don't you roll your eyes at me, missy! Hey! Don't bite! Ow!" Gumi cried out as Tako Luka's teeth sank deep into her boots – and leg – deep enough to draw blood.

Kicking Tako Luka off, she and Miku-Tree ran to the porch, and out the door, without so much as a second glance.

Miku-Tree's tears had stopped at this point, but every now and then she would sniffle a little bit.

"Miss Gumi, where are we going? What about Mistress Miku? Miku-Tree said, looking forlornly back at the mansion that rapidly became smaller.

"I'm sorry Miku-Tree, but I panicked. Plus, until Miss Megurine can get Tako Luka under control, we'll have to hide out for a while. Now come on, I know just the person to get us out of here," Gumi replied. And with that, the duo went off to find a car.

A short car ride to the nearest airport in Japan later, Miku-Tree and Gumi navigate the bustling airport to find Gumi's "special friend".

"Ah! There she is! C'mon Miku-Tree!" Gumi cried out, earning looks from strangers at her outburst. Miku tree followed happily along. She had got over the fact that she wasn't going to be seeing Mistress Miku for a while when she had learned she would be travelling around the world.

"_Just trust me, Miku-Tree. My friend can help us get away from Tako Luka for a while." Gumi had said, attempting to console the crying tree person in the car. _

"_But what about Mistress Miku!" Miku-Tree had wailed, tears streaming down her face._

"_We'll be back when things have settled down, Miku-Tree! C'mon, it'll be like an adventure!" Gumi had said._

_With those words, Miku-Trees tears had stopped almost immediately and a smile quickly formed on her face._

"Teto! It's good to see you again! How are the other Utauloids?" Gumi cried, enveloping her pink haired friend in a hug.

Teto responded by wrapping her arms around the green haired girl, and replied, "Gumi! It's awesome to see you too. They're fine, I guess. I don't really talk to them much. Anyways, what's up?"

Teto waved at Miku-Tree, who in turn waved a branch at her. Miku-Tree's eyes were still red, but her crying and sniffling had stopped.

"Well, Miku-Tree and Tako Luka go into a scuffle. Miku-Tree got her twiggy butt handed to her, and I think Tako-Luka is going to try and kill her, so we need you to help us get away from Japan for a while," Gumi replied, and Miku-Tree nodded confirmation when Teto looked skeptically at the pair.

"Are you sure you aren't over reacting? You tend to do that lots." Teto replied. She crossed her arms over her chest and flipped a tightly curled pigtail.

Miku-Tree indignantly said, "Miss Teto, do you think I would lie to you?"

Teto shook her head, "No, but I find this a little hard to understand. Oh hey, it's Tako Luka!"

Gumi and Miku-Tree looked at each other in alarm. Miku-Tree was knocked over by a pink blob that she could have sworn came out of nowhere.

"RAWRRRRRRRRRR!" Tako Luka cried, using most of her tentacles (save for the injured one, which was wrapped up in gauze).

Tako Luka pinned Miku-Tree, but this time, Miku-Tree was prepared. Miku-Tree began to hit Tako Luka back, and managed to beat Tako Luka off enough that Tako Luka was forced off.

Miku-Tree let out a battle cry, and the two derivatives began to fight in a whirlwind of tentacles, branches and dust (which is pretty weird, considering their in an airport).

Gumi and Teto looked on in mild alarm and confusion.

"So, this is what happened last time then?" Teto asked, looking at Gumi, slightly confused.

Gumi nodded her head, and looked a little disgusted when Miku-Tree finally emerged from the battle; she was covered in blood, sweat and dirt.

"I did it, Miss Gumi! I did it! I won!" Miku-Tree boasted triumphantly, arms rose in a cheering position. Tako Luka crawled towards Miku-Tree dejectedly.

"Yeah. Great. You won, I lost….." Tako Luka murmured, and then flopped onto the ground.

"Tako-Luka? Are you okay?" Miku-Tree hopped over to the octopus and inspected her carefully.

"Tako-Luka?" Gumi said, and joined Miku-Tree in hovering over the octopus.

"Should I go get the first aid kit?" Teto asked, looking pointedly at Tako Luka, whose breathing had slowed and her eyes fluttered shut.

"No, I have it under control, Miss Teto. I just need a minute." Miku-Tree replied, and shooed the two women back with the wave of a branch.

Poking one of Tako Luka's tentacles repeatedly, Miku-Tree chanted softly, Wake up, wake up, wake up. Wake up, Tako Luka."

"Why won't you leave me alone? You won, I lost. It's not that hard to understand, is it?" Tako Luka murmured, looking up at Miku-Tree. Her eyes were ringed with purple, and blood was drying under her nose and lips.

"Because even though we fought –and it was a pretty bad fight- we're still best friends. The fact that I won and you lost doesn't matter. Our fights make us better people. Now get up, Tako-Luka. Let's go home." Miku-Tree held out a branch to Tako Luka who gratefully accepted and pulled herself up.

"Friends?" Miku-Tree asked, holding out her branches in a faux hug.

Tako Luka replied by wrapping two of her tentacles around her in an odd hug.

"D'aw. They made up so fast!" Gumi dreamily sighed, leaning her head against Teto's shoulder, "I can't help but be envious of their friendship."

"Yeah, yeah, get out of here. You'll get me into trouble," Teto said in mock anger, shooing the trio in the direction of the nearest escalator out of the building.

"C'mon girls, let's go back," Gumi told the two derivatives, maternally patting their heads.

"Oh yeah, sorry about biting you earlier, Gumi. It just kinda happened." Tako Luka said in an offhanded voice, as if it didn't matter that she had basically ruined Gumi's favourite boots.

When Gumi told Tako Luka this, Tako Luka shrugged her shoulders and said, "Luka will probably buy you a new pair. Maybe."

And from that day onward, even though Miku-Tree and Tako Luka got into fights, they made up, because Ohana means family. And family means, no one gets left behind.


End file.
